Thief
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: When she saw the goodness in him, he stole her heart. Literally. I suck at summaries, just read! Dark Rumbelle. M for a reason.


**I needed to write some FTL Rumbelle. Listening to "My Body Is a Cage" gave me this idea. Dark, dark, dark. Don't expect fluff here. Ended in a way I had not expected…**

**Reviews are most appreciated, as always! I'm afraid I won't be able to reply to your reviews 'cause I'm really busy with my exams now, so thank you for your support in advance! You are the best, dearies!**

There was still goodness buried deep inside of him. But he had spent far too much time in the darkness. The personality of the Dark One always pushed that goodness back where it belonged, in his depths, when it tried to crawl its way out on the surface.

His caretaker, though…Belle was…special. She saw the goodness in him, even though everyone else saw nothing but a monster. She did not mind being close to him and touching him, whereas people could barely look at him most of the times. She was not afraid of him.

And that unnerved him.

It meant that he had no power over her. His words would cause her no pain. His threats would be empty. His dark tales would fall to deaf ears. He could not control her anymore.

That needed to change.

He went to the library, which was her new room now. She had smiled, she had held his hand. He had given it to her so that she would not sleep in the dungeon any longer. He knew that she would never feel the way she had felt for him in the beginning. She was making him soft, she was melting him. Not with fire, but with kindness…love, perhaps…

He could not let that happen. He needed his power in order to find his son. He needed to be feared so that people would serve him. He needed that. He had to do it, he told himself. He had to.

Belle left the book she was reading on the table and looked at him, smiling brightly. Why did she have to smile like that? Why did she have to make things harder that they already were?

He slowly approached her, walking toward her like a predator getting closer to his prey. And yet, she did not walk back. She did not move at all. He took a breath as he looked at the beauty standing before him, the beauty who liked to be near him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She must have seen something in his face. She could read him so well. He hated that.

Well, that made things easier.

"No, dearie", he whispered. "Nothing."

He walked even closer to her, and this time he saw a flicker of fear in her beautiful blue eyes. He stroked her cheek gently, barely allowing his filthy, hard , inhuman skin to feel hers. She closed her eyes at the contact, out of disgust he guessed. And he was trying to make her comfortable for what would follow…

His hand trailed lower. Belle opened her eyelids slowly and locked eyes with him. _Oh, gods, she wants this!_ he realized. _She definitely doesn't mind._

His fingers traced her perfect, pale neck. She shivered at his touch, and this time he knew that it wasn't not because she was disgusted. He could have her then and now, he reflected all of a sudden. But then his plan would fail. Touching her in places that no one else was allowed to touch her, entering her sweet flesh, making her moan and whimper and gasp, pleasuring her…No, it was too hard. He would not be able to stay away anymore.

His hand settled on Belle's chest and traced seductive patterns around her breast. Belle closed her eyes again, breathing a little faster than normal. Rumpelsitskin's hand weighed her breast, feeling it, cupping it. She was perfect.

All of a sudden, his hand sank slowly, sensually inside in order to grasp the beating organ of her life. Belle gasped as Rumpelstiltskin ripped her own heart out. He looked at the organ, red, bright and pulsing. Belle watched him with horror.

"What have you done?" she asked terrified.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled in that unique way of his. "When you hold a heart, dearie, you control it", he said darkly. "Having someone's heart gives you complete power over them…and it's all about power in the end."

Belle started crying. He had hoped that without a heart, she would not be able to feel that much to cry. Apparently, he had been mistaken. It would not be the first time.

"But…I…I'm not going to leave…" Belle said between sobs. "I never intended to break our deal."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled unpleasantly and brought Belle's heart close to his face. He examined it. No blackness, no darkness, no evil. She was nothing like him. He had just saved her. Now that he controlled her, she would not lose herself. She would do anything that he wanted, but she would not be corrupted. If he ever gave her heart back to her, if he ever let her go back home, she would still be Belle. Beautiful, innocent Belle.

"Now you are most definitely not going to leave", he said and chuckled darkly. Oh, he enjoyed this. He was himself again. Not that wretch that he had been before he became the Dark One. Sentiment had never helped anyone. It always only made everyone weak and foolish. He could not allow something like that to happen. He needed to find his son.

"Do you still find goodness in me, dearie?" he asked her, spitting the words to her face.

She did not blink. Her eyes locked with his again. She looked deeply into his inhuman eyes, and then a small smile appeared on her face. "Yes", she said unafraid. "You can control me now because you have done something monstrous, but I can see that it was hard for you. You tell yourself that you had to do it, that it was the only thing you could do. You can't let go of your power, so when you realized that I might make you do just that in the future, you took my heart. But I'm not afraid of you, Rumpelstitskin!"

"I can make you kill now. Kill your father, your betrothed, every single person you have ever loved", he reminded her.

"I know. But my father is an old man, and I never liked Gaston", she said. There was some doubt and fear in her beautiful face, but she seemed to really, truly and absolutely believe what she had just said. If anything, Belle was definitely clever and brave.

He gently placed her heart next to the book. He pulled her in a hungry kiss, and with a wave of his hand her dress was off. Belle pulled back and covered herself with her hands. Or, at least, she tried.

"Don't be shy, my dear", he whispered in her ear. "Don't be shy, and don't resist."

He carried her to the bed he had for her in the library. He was rather gentle with her as he settled her there and started kissing her again. Belle responded, slowly and hesitantly at first, more determined a while later.

_She still wants me_, Rumpelstiltskin realized. _This isn't the control I have on her. She wants…this…me._

He kissed her all over, and she responded. She moaned as well, and that was sweet music to his ears. Her nipples were hard, and he decided to pay some attention to them. He took the one in his mouth, sucking as if there was no tomorrow, and he used his hand to play with the other. To his surprise, Belle unbuttoned his vest and took it off of him with his help.

Rumpelstiltskin moved lower, kissing her quivering abdomen, down below her navel. He then set his lips in the inside of her right thigh, planting soft kisses on the area. His index finger slowly slid between her folds. Belle gasped. She was a maiden still.

No matter. He played with her clit, teasing her softly, later pressing against it roughly. Belle moaned and begged. She did not plead for anything in specific. Just "Please, Rumplestiltskin" over and over and over again. He removed his leather pants and smallclothes, and Belle's eyes widened for a heartbeat (not hers, obviously) as she saw his erected manhood.

She was wet enough, but she was a virgin after all. "This is going to hurt, dearie", he warned her and sank inside her.

He had lied many times in his life, but in this he had been honest. Belle's eyes widened, and she gasped. Her head fell back in the pillow. Rumpelstiltskin had always enjoyed causing pain to others, but now it didn't feel that good. What was he doing?

When she had adjusted, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded. Gods, there was so much light in her eyes! Was he breaking her, or was her light so strong and powerful that it could not be defeated by darkness?

Her skin seemed to glow with an inner power as she smiled at him. She was bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window. He thrust in and out of her, in and out. Belle seemed to be in pain still, but she made no complaints. At some point, she actually wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him further access inside her velvety folds.

He was on fire. He had not felt like that in a long time. He had had women in the past, but none of them had been like Belle.

"Do you want this?' he whispered in her ear. "Be honest with me, dearie."

"Yes", she gasped. "Oh, yes!"

He gave her a wolfish grin. That was all he wanted.

Her inner muscles tightened around him. She was coming, and so was he. She hitched her knees high up on his hips. He dragged his nails across her chest, the valley between her breasts. She gasped as he drew blood. He was marking her as his own. She was his.

He surged forward and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss that seemed to consume them both. She gasped and he groaned as he released himself inside her. When he was spent, his body fell against her, crushing her breasts. Both of them were panting.

She actually stroked his hair in affection. He was shocked. How could she love such a monster, a monster that had ripped her heart out?

"You're mine", he said coldly and disappeared before he lost control and gave in to her tenderness.

He was the Dark One.

He was the greatest deal maker.

And now he was a thief. He had stolen her heart and her maidenhood before she stole his heart and his power.

**I have never written anything that dark and angsty in my life! What do you think, fellow Rumbellers? **


End file.
